


Stay With Me

by PlaidaleckiandSnackles



Series: For C: A Songfic Playlist [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidaleckiandSnackles/pseuds/PlaidaleckiandSnackles
Summary: Track one: Stay With Me by FinchSongLyricsI'd been toying with the idea of writing a songfic for a long time, and this one just kept knocking against my skull, so here we are. Unbeta'd, lightly edited, as of date posted. Be gentle.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Track one: Stay With Me by Finch  
> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXTvF4V76Ow)  
> [Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/finch/staywithme.html)
> 
> I'd been toying with the idea of writing a songfic for a long time, and this one just kept knocking against my skull, so here we are. Unbeta'd, lightly edited, as of date posted. Be gentle.

Dean slid into the driver's seat, pulling the door closed behind him. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he relaxed into the leather upholstery. He felt the car shift slightly as Cas entered next to him, accidentally slamming the door after him.

"Damn it, Cas, be careful!" Dean snapped, glancing over at him as he pushed the key into the ignition and turned it.

"Sorry." Castiel said softly as he pulled his seatbelt across his body.  
  
Putting the car into drive, Dean eased her onto the street. He relaxed more as he pressed down on the gas, the familiar rumble of the engine calming him.  
  
They drove in silence, until Dean reached out to turn onto the radio, turning it up to drown out the quiet. He spared a glance at Cas, who was staring unseeingly out the window. Dean felt a small rush of guilt, and shifted in his seat.  
  
_I think I'm in love with you._  
  
The words still echoed in Dean's head, and the sight of Cas' worried face as the words left his mouth seemed like it would be burned into his mind for the rest of his days. And what had he said?  
  
_Get in the car, Castiel._  
  
Dean sighed again, rolling down his window and resting his elbow in the space created by the lack of glass. He tilted his head, running his fingers through his hair before scratching at his scalp absently as he pulled up to a stoplight. A left turn would take them back to the motel, where Dean was sure Cas would excuse himself to rent a room for himself to get away from him. The light turned green, and Dean drove straight. He saw the light from the motel sign in his peripheral as he crossed the intersection.  
  
"Dean, the motel..." Cas trailed off, gesturing vaguely towards the turn he missed.  
  
"I know." He rolled to a stop at another red light, and looked at Cas. His eyes were large, and clouded with confusion, his eyebrows above them furrowed. Dean studied him, only turning when the glow on his face turned from red to green, and he pulled his gaze back to the road as he drove.  
  
Why would Cas say something like that to him? Sure he'd been near-human for a while now, but that didn't mean he understood human emotions yet. He didn't know what he was saying. _But what if he did?_ Dean's brain helpfully supplied. Dean huffed a breath at himself, ignoring Cas' look in his direction and turning the radio up again. Even if he did know what he was saying, how could he say it to _Dean_ , of all people? Why him? He may be the least deserving person in the world of Castiel's affections. He'd hurt him, both emotionally and physically, he'd betrayed him, almost gotten him killed, and more often than not treated him like garbage. Sure, he considered him part of their fucked up family, and sure, he may have caught himself staring at the guy more than a couple times in the time they'd known each other. Had a couple dreams with questionable content. He may have fallen asleep next to the guy a few times, his head against Cas' shoulder, or pressed tight to his back when they shared a bed and he was sure Cas was asleep. Or the time he'd woken up with his head pillowed on Cas' thigh and felt his fingers freeze where they were combing through Dean's hair.  
  
Dean frowned, turning his head again to look Cas, who now has his head resting against the glass. He tightened his fingers around the steering wheel, knuckles turning briefly white before he relaxed. What if Cas did know what he was saying, and Dean had seemingly shot him down? Would he leave? Something twisted in his gut, and he tugged his lower lip between his teeth. He couldn't leave, Dean needed him.  
  
_I think I'm in love with you._  
  
Making an executive decision, Dean took the next dirt road he came across, driving until he found himself at the end of it, nothing but grass surrounding them. Dean snorted to himself. How appropriate. A road to nowhere. He put the car into park, glancing at Cas again, who was purposely avoiding Dean's gaze, his face lit softly by the dim light of the dash.  
  
Dean turned off the car, climbing out and stretching his arms above him. He closed the driver door before opening the door behind it and leaning in to grab his leather jacket. He shrugged it on, leaning back against the car and digging into one of the pockets, pulling out a battered pack of cigarettes. He heard the passenger door open and shut, the corner of his mouth quirking as he stuck a cigarette between his lips. He felt Cas settle next to him as he flipped open his Zippo and sparked it to life.  
  
"Since when do you smoke?" Cas rumbled beside him, and Dean cast him a sidelong look as he inhaled, shutting the lighter closed with a metallic click. He blew smoke up into the star filled sky.  
  
"You've seen me do worse." He offered the pack to Castiel, who shrugged and pulled one out. Cas reached for the lighter, but Dean pulled it out of reach, opening it and lighting Cas' cigarette for him, their eyes meeting across the small flame. Dean snapped the lighter closed and watched as Cas took a long drag and exhaled it slowly. "Since when do _you_ smoke?" Dean echoed, and Cas smiled softly.  
  
"It was the only way I could get breaks at the Gas N Sip. Stepping outside for fresh air wasn't a good enough reason, but this," He raised the cigarete between his fingers. "apparently was." He shrugged, leaning back against the Impala again, staring into the sky.  
  
Dean turned, mirroring him, and they stood in silence, watching the stars winking in and out of view above them. He cleared his throat before taking another drag. "Are you going to leave?" He asked bluntly to the open air, the words surrounded by smoke.  
  
"Do you want me to?" Cas responded quietly.  
  
"No." He answered too quickly, but his voice held no question.  
  
"Then I won't."  
  
Nodding, Dean breathed a relieved sigh. "Good."  
  
"I'm sorry, if what I said wasn't what you wanted to hear."  
  
"Cas-" Dean began.  
  
"I just needed you to know." Cas continued.  
  
"Cas." Dean said again.  
  
"It's just been inside of me for so long, and when I was an angel I thought it was normal, what every angel felt for the human in their charge."  
  
"Cas!"  
  
"But when I fell and it continued, and grew, I knew it was something else. After fear, it was the first human emotion that I felt, and it's just gotten worse as time has gone on, and I know that you don't feel the same, but I-"  
  
With a wounded noise, Dean twisted, grabbing Cas by the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss, their lips pressed firmly together until Cas melted into his hold. Dean pulled back, watching as Cas' eyes fluttered open and looked at him with hopeful confusion. Dean smiled reassuringly at him, reaching down to pluck the smoldering cigarette from between his fingers and lifting his foot to put them both out on the bottom of his boot before tucking the butts in his pocket to throw out later. He met Castiel's gaze again, reaching up to cup his jaw and draw him in for a softer kiss, smiling against Cas' lips when he let a small pleased noise escape into Dean's mouth.

Cas parted his lips, tongue gently tracing the swell of Dean's bottom lip, and deepened the kiss when Dean granted him access. The kiss was hot and slow, full of unspoken emotion and promise, and both men were panting softly when they pulled back.  
  
Dean smoothed his thumb against Cas' cheek, his eyes flitting over his face, lit by moonlight. "Me too, Cas. You know I have a hard time saying it, but, me too."  
  
Beaming, Cas pulled him into another kiss, laughing happily into Dean's mouth.  
  
When they parted, Cas reached into Dean's pocket and extracted the pack of cigarettes again, pulling two out and holding his hand out for Dean's lighter. He lit them both together and handed one to Dean, who took it wordlessly with a sheepish smile. They stood closer this time, the open air quiet around them, and when Cas tentatively touched his hand to Dean's, he didn't hesitate to thread his fingers through Cas'.  
  
They stood together, the silence lighter now, and Dean brushed his thumb over Cas' before finally speaking.  
  
"Stay with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More tracks to come!  
> [tumblr](http://www.plaidaleckiandsnackles.tumblr.com)


End file.
